


Lazy Days

by dreximgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is reluctant to do her work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

“You need to get back to work,” Brittany told Santana as they lay tangled together in bed. She didn’t really want her girlfriend to leave the warm and cosy cocoon they had built but she knew Santana had work to do for her law degree.

Santana groaned, “I don’t need to know how to build a convincing argument for a case, I’m awesome at winging it.”

Brittany laughed, “You are,” she agreed. “But you need to write the essay to pass the module.”

It had taken Santana a while to fit in with her fellow students, her personality had made it difficult for the girls to like her and the boys were too immature, what with their fraternity initiations and the like. But as the work had piled up and group work became more important she had developed a good friendship with some of them.

“Can we have breakfast first?” Santana coaxed.

“Sure,” Brittany agreed. “I’ll make pancakes.” She started to reach for her robe before Santana stopped her.

“Can we have naked breakfast?” she asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Brittany laughed, “Oh no! I know exactly what will happen if I agree to that, we won’t leave the bedroom and you won’t get anything done. But,” she added before Santana could protest, “I promise we can have a naked day if you get your essay done.”

Santana grinned, “Now that’s the sort of incentive I like!”


End file.
